<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Her Touch Could Save The World by sweetcarolanne</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26559931">Her Touch Could Save The World</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/pseuds/sweetcarolanne'>sweetcarolanne</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World Wrestling Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Typical Violence, F/M, M/M, Mind Control, Possession, Sexual Fantasy, Supernatural Elements, Surreal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:27:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26559931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/pseuds/sweetcarolanne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Fiend thought that she belonged to him.</p><p>He could not have been more wrong.</p><p>Something stronger than both of them was in control...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexa Bliss/Bray Wyatt, Roman Reigns/Bray Wyatt, Sister Abigail &amp; Bray Wyatt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Her Touch Could Save The World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Something weird that kind of forced me to write it, so here it is!</p><p>Many thanks to my anonymous, long-suffering beta.</p><p>Yowie wowie!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.	Retribution</p><p>Victory was close, and the Fiend could almost taste it.  Roman Reigns was weakening, and soon the gold and the body and soul of Reigns would be in the Fiend’s possession.</p><p>He took one menacing step forward, enjoying his slowly burgeoning sense of triumph and the hint of fear he sensed from Reigns. A demonic glow lit up his yellow eyes, and his vicious fanged mouth was frozen into a sardonic snarl.</p><p>Oh, yes. He was going to take his sweet time before he locked in the Mandible Claw.</p><p>Reigns kept trying to get up, his legs buckling under him each time he strove to lift himself, and the Fiend began to raise the hand clad in the black “Hurt” glove, waiting for the moment when Reigns would launch himself towards his doom. The crowd was already screaming, and Paul Heyman had fled from ringside like the filthy little coward he truly was. All that was left was for the Fiend to strike the final blow.</p><p>The Fiend lunged forward, but he found himself grasping only air, and lost his footing. He began to struggle when he realized he was now entangled in the ropes and unable to loosen them.</p><p>Reigns was nowhere to be seen, and a red light was descending all around the Fiend. His own light, but it no longer belonged to him.</p><p>Was it Reigns who had done this? Or Heyman? How could that be possible, for neither of them possessed even a fraction of his power?</p><p>The Fiend kept fighting in vain to free himself, then stopped as a supple female form slipped between the ropes on the other side of the ring.</p><p>His new little puppet.</p><p>She seemed to float towards the Fiend rather than walk, as if her dainty feet were hardly even touching the ground. Her eyes, smudged with dark shadows and wide and glistening from the trance he had put her into, were fixed on him, and her pretty mouth curled upwards in a dreamy smile. </p><p>Ceasing his struggles as Alexa came nearer, the Fiend let his gaze linger on her slender figure and the vivid pink and gold beauty of her hair, styled like his own. When he was freed, and when he had found and defeated Roman, he would spend the first part of the evening using her for his pleasure, ripping the gauzy, fluttering black dress she wore from her body and dragging her closer by that exquisitely soft hair. He wouldn’t even have to bind her, for he was already in her mind and pulling her strings.</p><p>And soon the Fiend would have another puppet to play with, Roman Reigns. When the title was his once more, he would take as much time as he desired to have fun with his new toys. The Fiend would find so many delightful methods of hurting them, and then slowly, tortuously, fuck them both exactly the same way.</p><p>He relished the thought of discovering which one had the tighter ass. </p><p>Alexa glided forward until she stood right in front of the Fiend, her faraway expression never changing.</p><p><i>Release me,</i> his thoughts commanded her, and Alexa cocked her head to one side and turned away slightly, appearing to be listening to someone else instead of him. Rage began to rise within the Fiend’s heart, and he repeated his demand, a low growl issuing from his throat as he glared at Alexa.</p><p>She faced him again, her dilated pupils still glowing with an eerie light and her smile now wider. One slim hand, now wearing a black glove marked “Heal,” reached towards him as if to stroke his cheek, and he flinched, realizing that his own hands were now bare.</p><p>Alexa spoke, and the words she uttered were not worshipful, but filled with tender love and stern reproach. And the voice that came from her painted, doll-like mouth was not her own. </p><p>“Baby Bray…”</p><p>The power he had felt flowing through his veins began to leach away.</p><p>Her other hand, wearing the Hurt glove, was in his face before he could even scream, and that clawed hand, far stronger than his own, forced his jaws apart as he choked and gagged on the relentless fingers thrusting into his throat.</p><p>His mask fell to the ground, and bright stars rained all around him from the blackened heavens as he faded into the darkness. </p><p> </p><p>2.	Resolution</p><p>Bray awoke to sunshine in his eyes and the sounds of the Louisiana woods outside his window. His head ached a little, but he was warm and safe and comfortable in a single bed with soft sheets around him and a thick, padded quilt above.</p><p>Relics from his childhood, like his slingshot and his arrowhead collection, sat on a shelf across the room next to the Firefly Funhouse puppets. His friends were still and silent, now mere lifeless dolls in this surreal replica of the home he and his brothers and sisters had once shared with Sister Abigail.</p><p>A slight creak sounded from beside the bed, and he turned to see Abigail herself seated in the rocking chair that had belonged to him once upon a time.</p><p>She still wore Alexa’s face and body beneath her lacy veil and long black gown, but she no longer looked at Bray with the vapid expression of a marionette. Her eyes were full of love, and her smile was gentle and forgiving.</p><p>“I never raised a hand to you even once when you were a child, baby Bray, and I never will. But sweet Lord in Heaven, that Fiend sure does deserve a trip to the woodshed!”</p><p>Bray sat up to get a proper look at her, hardly able to believe what he was seeing and hearing. He glanced down at her lap to see the Fiend’s mask and gloves lying there, and he shuddered.</p><p>“Is he… gone?” Bray asked at last, his voice weak and more than a little wistful, and Abigail smiled again and shook her head.</p><p>“Not gone forever, darlin’. When he’s learned how to behave, I’ll let him return and maybe even help him get his favorite toy back. But he can’t have Alexa anymore, not ever again. I have more need of her than he does.”</p><p>She reached over to smooth down Bray’s tousled hair, humming a few bars of “Down to the River to Pray” before she spoke again.</p><p>“He can keep that Roman for a pet, though – there’s a pup that sorely needs to have his nose rubbed in all the mess he’s made, and he’d look mighty fine wearing a collar and walking on a leash. I know the Fiend would really like that, and so would you, baby.”</p><p>She leaned over to kiss Bray’s forehead, and gently pushed him back so that his head was on the pillow once more.</p><p>“Now you go back to sleep, and get your strength back. You’ve had enough of hurting, Bray, and now it’s time to heal. I’ve got to go away for a little while, but I’ll be back before you know it.”</p><p>“Where are you going, Abby?”</p><p>Bray wanted to protest her leaving him, but he knew that she was right. He needed to rest.</p><p>“To a family reunion, if you will… if you’re going to become the leader you were born to be, you’ll need something better than a bunch of puppets to have your back. And I’m going to make sure that the ones who love you best will always be there for you.”</p><p>Bray closed his eyes, and once again he heard the soft creak of the rocking chair on the floorboards.</p><p>Like a circle, the world was coming around, and she had the whole world in her hands.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>